


Piano boy

by icyhotbutler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Fluff, M/M, Music, Non-Canon Relationship, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyhotbutler/pseuds/icyhotbutler
Summary: The kirsteins house is never empty of the sound of Jean's piano
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 5





	Piano boy

During a cool autumn day, soft piano notes play from inside the kirsteins house. A soft tune filling the house to the brim with the wonderful noise. There sat Jean Kirtsirstein, sitting at his piano making the noise that filled the house. The only one in the house besides him was their cat bubbles.

He usually played when he was alone anyway, nothing but him and his fingers hitting the notes. His hands fly through the air gracefully creating the beautiful noise that filled the almost completely empty house. His husband would be at work for another hour or so. Bubbles paws were heard rummaging through the house even with the noise flowing throughout it. That's when the door opened to the sound of his husband Marco humming the similar tune. Jean stands up, walking through him engulfing him into a hug.

“Surprise, I'm home early, hope that isn't a problem.” Smiling, Jean rubs the back of his head while not letting him go, like he'd lose him if he did. Soft giggles arise from both of them, smiling at eachother sweetly. “So I was wondering if you'd wanna go on a date piano boy?” “yeah, that'd be nice freckles.” The two lovers walk out of the room, heading for their date, leaving the house quiet and the piano without a set the fingers to play it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short but I can't write long stories for shit but I still hope you like it :)


End file.
